gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ships:Adnihilo
The Adnihilo war machine works 28 hours a day(28 earth hours is one Adnihilo day) to build their fearsome warships.about 60% of all Adnihilo construction takes place in their home system, which is quite rich in Naquida,trinium composites,and other materials used to build Adnihilo ships. ships are built on the surface of Abbadon (the Adnihilo home world) as well as in orbiting ship yards around Abbadon,its moons, and several other planets in their home system. Adnihilo space vessles tend to be able to jump into hyperspace even if they are emiting a dampening field,and as long as the fleet uses the same dampening wave,they do not interfear with each others jump capabilities. Abbadon itself is protected by extensive hyperdampening arrays. The Adnihilo are working on their shield technology,trying to make it even stronger. The T'chort is faster,smaller,and far more manuverible then an Aza'zel or Ninerta,well possesing formidible firepower and shielding. Adnihilo Ships. Aza'zel class warship. Type: heavy combat ship,command ship. Crew: 1-1000. Troops:12,000+ Shields: reenforced,overlapping shield emmiters.capible of absorbing over a teraton of energy,but they can also Deflect a percentage of damage away from the shield. e.m defense shield. hull: super hardened crystal naquida,layerd dispersion woven trinium alloy,heat resistant carbon weave. Weapons: six heavy adnihilo disrupters, capible of rapid fire, fourteen heavy adnihilo energy cannons. four obliterator beams,slasher class. six multi purpose long or shortrange bomb launchers. sixty auto tracking rapidfire point defense cannons. 600 naquida fusion bombs. 250 ionic dispersion explosives. 500 M/A bombs. can also carry 50 or more Adnihilo planet killer bombs. Secandary space craft: 100+ shedu class fighters. twenty transport craft. Powerplant: large subspace capaciter. three large M/A reactors. twenty small advanced fusion cells. soler collector. Sublight: main: spatial gravitic drive system. auxillery: accelerated ion emission drive pods. Hyperdrive: yes. probably capible of reaching close to asgard level speeds. Other: stealth field generator. hyperspace dampening arrays. internal explosive dampening sytems. gravitic tractor beams. matter transport beams. mind probe chambers. long range holograhpic projectors. powerful jamming technology. advanced sensors. s.i.f generators. Wireless data-acquisition software. Production run: 20+ a year. Agares class cruser. Type: combat and fire support. Crew: 1-600. troops: 7000+ Troops. Shields: reenforced,overlapping shield emmiters.capible of absorbing/deflecting many hundreds of gigatons. e.m defense shield. Hull: super hardened crystal naquida,layerd dispersion woven trinium alloy,high strength heat resistant carbon weave. Weapons: four heavy Adnihilo disrupters. ten heavy Adnihilo energy turrets. two obliterator beams,slicer class. four multi purpose long or short range bomb launchers. 35 auto tracking rapid fire point defense cannons. 350 naquida fusion bombs. 125 ionic dispersion explosives. 300 M/A bombs. can have 30+ Adnihilo planet killers. Secandary space craft: 40+ she'du class fighters. ten transport craft. Powerplant: medium subspace capaciter. three medium M/A reactors. twenty small advanced fusion cells. soler collector. Sublight: main: spatial gravitic drive system. auxillery: accelerated ion emission drive pods. Hyperdrive: yes. probably capible of reaching close to asgard level speeds. Other: stealth field generator. hyperspace dampening arrays. internal explosive dampening systems. gravitic tractor beams. matter transport beams. mind probe chambers. long range holographic projectors. powerful jamming technology. advanced sensors. s.i.f generators. Wireless data-acquisition software. Production run: 40 per year. Meer-mah-da-at class ship.(also called a deciever class,or science ship) Type: stealth recon,spy vessle.research vessle. Crew: 1-400. Troops: 1000+ Shields: reinforced overlapping shield emmiters,capible of absorbing/deflecting hundreds of gigatons. e.m defense shield. Hull: super hardened crystal naquida,layerd dispersion woven trinium alloy,high strength heat resistant carbon weave.sensor absorbtion armor. Weapons: two heavy Adnihilo disrupters,rapid fire. six heavy Adnihilo energy turrets. one obliterator beam,penitrator class.(stop snickering) three multiperpose short/long range bomb launchers. 22 auto tracking rapid fire point defense cannons. 250 naquida fusion bombs. 100 ionic dispersion bombs. 200 M/A bombs. 20+ adnihilo planet killers. Secandary space craft: 20+ she'du class fighters. seven transport craft. Powerplant: medium subspace capaciter. 2 medium M/A reactors. 10 small advanced fusion cells. soler collector. Sublight: main: spatial gravitic drive system. auxillery: accelerated ion emission drive pods. Hyperdrive: yes. probably capible of reaching close to asgard level speeds. Other: stealth field generator. advanced cloaking device. hyperspace dampening arrays. internal explosion dampening systems. gravitic tractor beams. matter transport beams. mind probe chambers. long range holographic projectors. powerful jamming technology. science labs. advanced sensors. s.i.f generators. Wireless data-acquisition software. Production run: 25 per year. She'du class fighter. Type: space supperiority fighter. Crew:1-2. Troops: can carry up to 30 in the matter buffer. Shields: defense shield generator. capible of absorbing the equivilent of hundreds of tons of t.n.t. e.m defense shield. Hull: hardened crystal naquida. light weight high strength tensile fibre trinium,heat resistant carbon weave. Weapons: three fighter sized obliterator beams,hybred class. one fighter sized Adnihilo disruptor. can carry several bombs. Powerplant: five tiny advanced fusion cells. Sublight: main: small spatial gravitic drive system. auxillery: two small accelerated ion emission drives. Hyperdrive:? possably in some. Other: stealth field generator. optional:cloaking system. internal explosion dampening system. gravitic tractor beam. matter transport beam. short range holograhpic projector. powerful jamming technology. advanced sensors. s.i.f generators. Wireless data-acquisition software. Production run: thousands,with more being built every day. Ninerta class warship. Type: new,powerfull dreadnought. Crew:1-2000. Troops: 15,000+ shields: reenforced overlapping shield emmiters. capible of absorbing/deflecting massive quantitys of energy,measured in the many teraton range. e.m defense shield. hull: super or hyper hardened crystal Naquida. layerd dispersion woven Trinium alloy. high strength heat resistant Carbon weave. reenforced with small amounts of Neutronium. weapons: 10 heavy Adnihilo disrupters,capible of rapid fire. 20 heavy Adnihilo energy turets. 6 obliterator beams,hybred class. 8 multi purpose long/short range bomb launchers. 70 auto tracking rapidfire point defense cannons. 1000 naquida fusion bombs. 400 ionic dispersion explosives. 800 M/A bombs. can carry 100+ planet killer bombs. secandary space craft: 120+ She'du class fighters. powerplant: two large subspace capaciters. four large M/A reactors. 30 small,advanced fusion cells. soler collector. sublight: main: spatial gravitc drive system. auxillery: accelerated ion emission drive pods. hyperdrive: yes. probably capible of reaching asgard level speeds. other: stealth field generator. hyperdampening array. internal explosion dampening system.mind probe chambers. gravitic tractor beams. matter transport beams. long range holographic projection array. powerful jamming technology. advanced sensors. s.i.f generators. Wireless data-acquisition software. production run: 4 per year. T'chort class warship. Type: Personal space vessle of the Adnihilo T'chort.(emporer) Crew: 500-800. Troops: 1000-3000 Shields: reenforced overlapping emmiters, auto modulating shields. capible of absorbing/deflecting massive amounts of energy,measured in the teraton range. e.m shield. experimental transphasic shield. Hull: hyper hardened crystal Naquida,layerd dispersion woven tensile Trinium alloy, high strength heat resistant Carbon weave. reeneforced with small amounts of neutronium. Weapons: 8 heavy Adnihilo disrupters, 12 heavy energy turrets, three obliterator beams,hybred class, 65 auto tracking rapidfire point defense turrets. 6 multi purpose long/short range bomb launchers, 400 naquida fusion bombs,200 ionic dispersion explosives, 300 M/A bombs, can carry 50+ planet killer bombs. Secandary space craft: 50+ She'du class fighters. Powerplant: two large subspace capaciters, 8 medium M/A reactors, 25 small,advanced fusion cells. soler collecter. Sublight: main: spatial gravitic drive system. auxillery: accelerated ion emission drive pods. Hyperdrive: capible of exeding Asgard level speeds,for a time. Other: stealth field generator, advanced cloaking system, hyperdampening arrays, i.e.d.s,mind probe chambers, gravitic tractor beams,matter transport beams,longrange holograhpic projection array. powerful jamming tachnology,advanced sensors, s.i.f generators, wireless data aquisition software. Production run: 1 Adnihilo battle tactics. The Shield shredder. The Shield shredder is the most well known Adnihilo ship to ship combat tactic. It involves engaging the target at mid weapons range with shield disrupters at medium setting,obliterator beams slow chargeing to maximum power so you do not rape your energy pool,but do not fire them yet. Maneuver as much as possible, fireing disrupters as often as possible,no matter which shield arc is presented. After their shields are fluctuating,and their power systems trying to compensate, charge!!! Fly in to the most effective disrupter range with them set to max,and unleash them and the obliterator beams on a concentrated area. This almost always punches through the targets shields,and destroys them. Some captains like to launch explosives to tie up enemy defenses,or do extra damage if they get through. This tactic was commenly used against Alteran vessles,which rely more on their powerful shields for defence then maneuverability. The Sabre dance. Adnihilo obliterator beams are capible of effective long range strikes,as they are highly accurate,and lose a reletively small percentage of energy as they travel over distance. The sabre dance involves engaging the enemy at long or mid range,useing the obliterator beams to whittle down shields well staying out of effective striking distance for pulse energy and ballistic weapons(Missles,Torpedoes)and diverting a portion of the extra energy to maneuvering or to shields. Pulse cannons are less accurate then beams at longer ranges,and Adnihilo defenses will have plenty of time to lock onto and easily disable/destroy ballistic weapons. Well performing the sabre dance,captains should save their disruptors,bombs and turrets for shure shots,or to lead an enemy,make them go were you want. With much more of the ships energy going towards charging obliterator beams then normal,they can fire far more rapidly then usual at high or max setting. After the enemy has been bled for a while, close in for the kill with turrets and disrupters blazing,and redirect energy to reenforcing your powerfull shields. A couple of high yeild M/A bombs would make a nice treat for the weakened targets. Hypertrap. The Adnihilo posses advanced hyper dampening technology,that can both prevent a ship from accessing hyperspace and pull a ship out of it. Uselly,when the vessles of most species are traveling through hyperspace,they are useing a large portion of their power generation capacity. This means minimal shields or no shields,and limeted,if any, weapons. The hyper trap involves putting ships with powerfull hyperdampeners or space stations with hyperdampening arrays in the general area of a major traffic zone or area were an enemy fleet is passing through,but in stealth mode,which means eather cloaked or have low power output,and only run passive scans. When the enemy has reached the designated "kill zone",the ships or stations power up all systems and the hyperdampeners. The fleet is unexpectedly pulled out of hyperspace,with minimal defense capibleity. The Adnihilo attack as quickly as possible well the enemy shields are weak,inflciting massive cassualties in secands. Then,depending on how it went and what enemy ships are left,they may finish the job or jump out of the area to a nearby base. The Asgard took many casualtys during the war with the Adnihilo due to the hypertrap. Gravity anchor. This stratagy is best utilized by larger Adnihilo vessles,which have the higher generator output necessary and and recquire more energy to maneuever. Basicly,as soon as you detect an enemy you call an "all stop" and divert all sublight power and maneuvering power to shields,and divert all the power needed to hold your specific target to the gravitic tractor beams. You then procede to charge your Obliterator beams to high or max power,useing whats left of your main generator power,and fire them as often as possible at extreme range,mostly to annoy and cause light to medium damage to your distant oponent. When they try to intercept you and are closing in,unleash your gravitic tractor beams,and then hold them in the prime hit zone for your obliterator beams. The best part is,with your gravitc tractor beams this powerfull,if they try to jump to hyperspace,they will probably blow up their engines,so you dont need hyperdampeners,and can divert that energy to your efforts. This stratagy is most effective against oponents with out beam weapons or gravitic tractor beam technology,because they could pelt you with beam fire well you are hitting them with your beams. Also,with enough power,gravitic tractor beams can counter each other. This stratagy has its downside,as without maneuvering capibleity your ship will take more weapons fire,and it can take a little bit of time for your engines to recharge,making you vulnerible. Gormagon 14:25, May 2, 2011 (UTC)